He Doesn't Remember
by alibi2014
Summary: Takes place during The Beast Within. Beast Boy can't remember what happened, and the Titans aren't going to wait around to find out what did.


**Hello, all. So this was supposed to be a songfic to The Fall of the World's Own Optimist by Aimee Mann, and on my computer it _is_ a songfic, but I took out all the lyrics to post it since songfics aren't allowed... I don't know why... The songfic version is posted on my dA account for anyone that wants to see it in its intended form. Anyway, this is sort of an alternate ending to The Beast Within. And no, this is notBB/Rae. I wrote this when I was sick, so it's not the best thing I've ever written. But I liked the idea, and I love that episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But yesterday I bought a copy of Toyfare #104 and there's an episode guide in there. But I guess that's not really the same thing.**

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the infirmary, his head in his hands. In the past few hours the soft throbbing in his forehead had elevated into a full scale, throbbing headache. Though he had never tried alcohol, he imagined his aching head and nauseous stomach to be somewhat comparable to a hangover. His theory was further proven by the facts that he was having trouble concentrating and that the voices of his teammates bothered him to no end. It was these voices that made him lift his head up now.

"She's alive, but she's in some kind of trance," Cyborg said, referring to the unconscious figure of Raven, floating a good two inches above her bed.

"She's healing herself."

At the word "heal" Beast Boy flinched. In order to heal you had to be hurt. And the general consensus right now was that Beast Boy had been the one to hurt her.

"And you're telling me… I did that to her?" Beast Boy shook his head. "That's impossible."

"We found you with her." Robin pointed out for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

Beast Boy sighed. "You've told me that."

Robin turned to the green boy and raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, this is serious."

"I know, Robin. I'm not stupid. But I keep telling you- I don't remember what happened."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room while Robin and Beast Boy stared each other down. Finally Cyborg stepped up.

"Robin, why don't you give him a few minutes to think."

"I've given him_ more_ than a few minutes."

"I mean alone."

Again silence pervaded, the only sound the clock on the wall ticking and the humming of the life support machines.

"You have five minutes." Beast Boy leaned back in his chair as Robin and Starfire left the room. When Cyborg turned to the door Robin put out his hand. "No. You stay here."

"Robin, you said-"

"I'm not leaving him alone with her." Robin interrupted Cyborg before closing the door behind him.

Beast Boy swallowed and clenched his fists. Sometimes Robin bothered him to no end. This was definitely one of those times. Looking up at his friend, Beast Boy forced his features into a smile. "I guess I've only got one person on my side."

When Cyborg shook his head Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "I'm not on anyone's side, B. All I want is for Raven to get better, to find out what you had to do with this, and to put this all behind us.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe anyone. I think Robin needs to cool down a little, but I don't have any preconceived notions of what's going on.

Beast Boy snorted. "Oh, great, Cy. You really come through for a guy in his time of need."

Cyborg was about to open his mouth to answer when the door opened and Robin and Starfire walked back inside.

"Robin, that wasn't five minutes."

"It was enough." Now Robin turned to Beast Boy again. "So?"

Looking at his leader, Beast Boy could hardly believe this cold, unfair person was the same boy he had met all those years ago. He had been so excited to meet Robin that he could hardly speak, and had followed all his orders to the letter. Maybe that's why Robin was acting this way now. Maybe his actions had just fed the Boy Wonder's ego.

"So?" Robin repeated.

"So _what_?" Beast Boy glared at Robin from the corner of his eye, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of eye contact.

"Look at me." _So much for that._

Beast Boy did so, and was met with the steely expression he had seen Robin use on criminals so many times in the past. _Is that what I am now? A criminal?_

"So what do you remember?" When Beast Boy didn't say anything Robin continued. "I'm trying to help you out here, Beast Boy."

Knowing full well that what Robin was doing was not so much "helping out" as interrogating, Beast Boy rubbed his forehead. "I've told you what I remember. A-"

"Yes, I know, a scream and claws. What else?"

Beast Boy shook his head, realizing there was no hope in his situation. His team leader had become his enemy, his team was not backing him up, the only person that knew what really happened was in some sort of coma… _I'm supposed to be the innocent one. The funny one. If this is what it's come down to, there really is no hope._

After Beast Boy had maintained that he knew nothing more about what happened than anyone else, he had been moved into a different room-which had promptly been locked-and told that the rest of the team were going to discuss the matter privately. Beast Boy had considered turning into a gorilla or dinosaur and knocking the door down, escaping into the night, but he knew that would pin the original crime on him. And as much as Robin refused to believe it, Beast Boy knew he was innocent.

Laying back on a bed, Beast Boy wondered why he couldn't have been at least allowed to be in his own room. Or given an estimated time for when he would be released from this make-shift prison cell. Or, they could choose to just believe him. _No, that's too easy._

The thought didn't occur until it had been over half an hour since he'd been locked up. His mind had been too occupied-mainly with how much he hated Robin-to realize he could be spending this time alone trying to remember what had happened. At first he had been hesitant, not wanting to give into Robin. But he quickly realized that unearthing the true story was not helping Robin, it was helping _himself. _Plus, Robin would never know what Beast Boy had been thinking about all this time. The only person who had mind-reading capabilities was currently… out of commission.

Closing his eyes, Beast Boy tried to relive what had happened just a few hours ago. His memory was fine up until he had retreated to his room following his and Raven's fight in the hallway. But after that… there was darkness. Only much later did the picture come back, when he woke up in the sewer to face three very shocked and angry Titans.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he shook his head. "I can't remember. I just can't."

Hearing footsteps approaching Beast Boy wiped the tears out of his eyes and sighed. He could imagine what was coming next.

_You're fired, Beast Boy._

_You're going to jail, Beast Boy._

_You have a five minute head start before we come after you, Beast Boy._

Beast Boy smiled lightly at that last one. He knew full well Robin wouldn't give him a head start.

The footsteps and voices were getting nearer and nearer, until he heard them stop in front of the room. The sound of keys jangling was followed shortly by a twist of the doorknob, and then the door opened, allowing Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire entry.

"Beast Boy, we've been discussing what happened."

_You mean what _didn't_ happen?_ Beast Boy was tempted to interject, but instead he just rolled over on his side. Hearing his sentence would be bad enough. He didn't want to watch Robin give it to him, too.

"We've decided that it's best for everybody if you spend some time at the low security prison on the edge of town." Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, doing everything he could to tune Robin out. "We'll leave in an hour. We've talked to the police captain and he agrees that…" Robin's voice petered out as Beast Boy tried one last time to remember.

_Just… remember._

But to no avail.

"…so we'll give you a little time to yourself." With that Robin led the rest of the team out the door. Beast Boy could feel Cyborg's eyes lingering on the back of his head, but he refused to turn around.

_Is this what you call having no preconceived notions, Cyborg? Is it?_

He counted the minutes until the hour was up, not bothering to make any moves to run or to even get his things from his room.

After sixty minutes had passed he got up, stretched, and went to the window. _Wake up soon, Raven._

A knock on the door alerted Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"Ready to go?" Cyborg asked quietly.

Without a word Beast Boy turned from the window, walked past Cyborg, and headed through the hallway to the garage. Robin was standing next to the T-car, and when Cyborg got downstairs he got into the driver's seat. Robin opened the back door for Beast Boy. Ignoring him, Beast Boy walked around the other side of the car to get in the other door. "Starfire's staying here with Raven," Robin explained as he got in the front passenger's seat.

_Good for Starfire._

During the twenty minute drive Beast Boy closed his eyes and tried harder than ever before to remember.

_Remember. Remember. Remember._

He only opened his eyes when he felt the car stop, and, looking up, noticed they had arrived at their destination.

Robin led Cyborg and Beast Boy through security to the front desk, where he talked in hushed tones to the police captain. Every once in a while the captain would glance up at Beast Boy, who would just stare back at him with icy eyes. Ten minutes later Robin and the captain walked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"If you'll come with me, sir." The captain motioned for Beast Boy to follow him, and, without looking back at his former friends, he did so. The captain opened the holding cell, where he would remain until his paperwork had been filled out. Beast Boy stretched out on the cold stone bench, propping his legs up and rubbing the space between his eyes.

_And there's that headache again…_

When he opened his eyes he found Cyborg standing on the other side of the gate.

"Hey."

In response Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"So… We'll be in touch. I'll let you know if there are any advances on the situation or Raven's health." Beast Boy sarcastically made two thumbs-up before putting his hands by his sides.

"Don't worry, B. We'll get through this." And then he was gone.

And then there was nothing. Except his headache. Except for the fact that he kept having these strange thoughts about a giant… no, _two_ giant beasts. They were fighting, and one of them, the grey one, had someone in his teeth. And then the green one, blinded by rage and worry, had grabbed the person and, not knowing what else to do with her, had placed her cape between his teeth so he could keep her safe while still fighting the…

Beast Boy shot up, his headache suddenly gone.

"I remember!"

* * *

**Alright, what do you think? Eh? Please review- thanks!**


End file.
